Aprendiendo a amar
by Nebyura
Summary: TERMINADO! podra un viejo amor resurgir? AiorosxShura, HyogaxShunxMime. ADVERTENCIA: contiene Lemon!
1. Una nueva oportunidad

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos, yo solo los tomare prestados por un rato.

1. Una nueva oportunidad.

-Lleva mucho tiempo sentado ahí mirando al vacío, me empieza a preocupar. Tal vez tú puedas averiguar que le sucede.

Marín asintió y se acercó lentamente al santo de leo, se sentó a su lado y permaneció un rato sin decir nada. Él no la había siquiera mirado, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Shaka tenía razón, eso no era normal en Aioria.

-¿En que piensas bebe?

El caballero se sobresalto al escuchar la voz a su lado –Marín, no me había percatado de tu presencia, esta pensando en todo. Nuestro deber como protectores de Atena, en mi hermano, en los caballeros de bronce. Es que... simplemente no logro entenderlo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, miró las estrellas que empezaban a brillar en el cielo. –Atena, es supuestamente la diosa de la sabiduría pero no logro entender el porque de sus decisiones.

Volvió a sentarse –Es una injusticia. ¿Por qué? Porque a los caballeros de bronce los ha liberado de su deber como sus protectores, les ha dejado vivir una vida normal lejos de las batallas mientras que a mi hermano, quien ya dio una vez la vida por ella y aún después de muerto siguió protegiéndola, por que a él que ha sido el mas fiel de los caballeros no le ha permitido, ahora que ha vuelto a la vida, disfrutar de una vida normal. ¡Acaso el no ha peleado igual que ellos!

-Aioria, hermano. ¿Por qué dudas de Atena?

Marín y Aioria voltearon entonces, no se habían percatado de la llegada del santo de Sagitario. Aioros se sentó entonces junto a su hermano. -¿Son hermosas, no lo crees?

Aioria asintió, el sol se había ocultado completamente por lo que las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Aioros prosiguió entonces. –No tendría porque decírtelo, puesto que no deberías de dudar de la bondad de la diosa. Pero eres mi hermano así que te lo diré. Atena me había liberado de mi juramento como su protector pero yo por voluntad propia he decidido permanecer aquí, y protegerla en esta nueva vida que me ha sido otorgada.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no deseas tener una vida normal, alejarte de las batallas, tener amigos?

-Aquí en el santuario tengo grandes amigos y también estás tú hermano.

Aioria pensó unos segundos -¿y alguien a quien amar?

-Amo a Atena, también te amo a ti y a mis amigos.

-No, no me refiero eso, hablo de alguien especial- y abrazando a Marín prosiguió- alguien a quien abrazar y besar, a quien entregarte en cuerpo y alma- Aioros tenía una expresión de no entender aún, Aioria empezaba a desesperarse- ¡una novia pues!- exclam

-¿Novia?

-O bueno, novio si prefieres. Uno ya no sabe, para como están las cosas en el santuario en estos momentos. ¿No te gustaría?

-Mmm, nunca había pensado en ello. Aunque supongo que sería bueno- sacudió la cabeza- pero no, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- entonces se puso de pie – voy a entrenar un rato, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo

-Pero si yo entreno todos los días.

-Jugar Play Station no cuenta como entrenamiento

Aioria hizo un puchero e iba a replicar algo pero su hermano ya estaba lejos.

Marín, quien se había estado controlando, empezó a reír. –Oye ¿de que te ríes?

-Tu hermano tiene razón, un poco de entrenamiento no te vendría mal. La dieta de papitas y sodas empieza a hacerte llantita.

-Oye, yo estoy en perfecta condición.

Marín siguió riendo. En esos momentos pasaba por ahí Shura, silbando una canción y una idea surgió en la cabeza del santo de Leo.

* * *

Afrodita bajaba las escaleras de su templo corriendo lo más rápido que podía, al llegar abajo vio a Aioros -¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?

Aioria se soltó a reír ya que Afrodita traía una mascarilla de barro –Si solo viniste a interrumpir mi tratamiento de belleza ya me voy- y ya iba a regresar a su alcoba cuando Aioria le dijo:

-No, espera. Necesito Hablar contigo... Bueno se que tu sabes mejor que nadie todo en la vida sentimental de todos los habitantes del santuario y quisiera saber, bueno... ¿Qué puedes decirme?

-Bueno, puedo decirte que... Camus y Milo ya son pareja oficialmente, parece ser que hay algo entre Ikki y Shaka pero no es nada seguro, Saga y Mu quieren mutuamente pero los muy tontos no se deciden aún, a Aldebarán le gusta una chica del pueblo, Andrómeda y Cisne ya van a cumplir un año de novios, Misty engaña a...

-Ok, ok. Seré más específico. ¿Qué sabes de Shura?

-De Shura...- pensó por varios minutos –me la pones difícil. Él, Shaka y tu hermano son los mas difíciles de conseguir información. Pero ¿para qué quieres saber? No irás a cambiar a Marín, ¿o sí?

-¡no! Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces... -miró al caballero de leo fijamente, el trataba de desviar la mirada pero finalmente Afrodita exclamó -¡buscas pareja para tu hermano!

Aioria asintió ligeramente ¿Cómo lograba siempre adivinar estas cosas?

-Sabes chico, tienes buen gusto. Harán una bella pareja, aunque no será sencillo juntarlos. Yo mañana temprano veré que averiguo de Shura, tú interroga a Aioros y nos veremos aquí como a las 2. Y ahora ya vete- dijo empujándolo hacia fuera –si no duermo mis 8 horas van a salirme ojeras.

Aioria caminó lentamente hasta su templo, ¿Por qué había acudido a Afrodita? Pero cuando pasó por la casa de Sagitario y vio a su hermano entrenando aún, aunque pasaba de medianoche, pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea.

* * *

Ok, fue breve pero fue para lo que me dio la inspiración en estos momentos. Quería probar con una pareja de la cual yo no hubiera escrito antes. ¿les gusto? Eso espero. Dejen reviewers por fa, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios. Y por cierto ya tengo Messanger, así que si gustan contactarme, estaría muy feliz con eso.


	2. Un muy complicado plan

Perdonen la tardanza pero había estado falta de inspiración para este fic y bueno aquí esta finalmente el capitulo 2.

Antes agradezco los reviewers a:

luna-wood: que bueno que te guste y es cierto, no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, por eso me avente a escribir de ellos, espero que te siga gustando

lastra: perdona la tardanza, sufro de falta de inspiración gracias por haber leído

N3gRa: quien sino Afrodita para eso y que bueno que te guste, perdona la tardanza, y en verdad esta es una bella pareja, lastima que haya muy poco sobre ellos

Elen Bad Girl: wow, espero que no te decepcione mi fic, hay muy poco escrito sobre esta pareja y en verdad quiero que salga bien, y por supuesto que puedes agregarme a tu Messenger, me sirven de mucho las ideas, porque estoy falta de inspiración, en mi bio puedes ver mi dirección de Hotmail para agregarme, va?

Aiko Maxwell: disculpa la tardanza y que bueno que te este gustando, espero salgan muuuchos capítulos como quieres pero ando algo escasa de ideas, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Sahel: espero que haya pronto acción, no me he aventado nunca a escribir lemon, pero tal vez este sea mi debut. Gracias por leer.

2. Un muy complicado plan

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para eso, ¿si? así que ya deja de insistir, por favor

-Pero, hermano...

-Pero nada- Aioros tomo de los hombros a su hermano obligándolo a verlo de frente- prométeme que no vas a tratar de liarme con nadie

-Esta bien- dijo Aioria resignado y continuaron con su entrenamiento

-Valla, hasta que por fin llegas- exclamo Afrodita al verlo llegar -estas retrasado mas de una hora

-Lo siento- dijo Aioros- pero estaba entrenando con mi hermano

-¿En serio? y ¿que averiguaste?

-Yo nada pero al parecer el ya se esperaba mi plan y me hizo prometerle con no iba a hacerla de celestina o al menos con el no

-Mmm, eso esta muy mal, no solo no averiguaste nada, sino que el plan ha sido descubierto. pero no importa, no vamos a rendirnos por eso, o si?

-Mmm, supongo que no -dijo Aioria no muy convencido

-Bueno por otro lado yo investigue bastante: a Shura le gustaba una chica del pueblo pero ella lo desprecio pues dijo que clase de vida tendría al lado de un caballero

-¿En serio? que mal

-No- exclamo Afrodita -eso es bueno para nosotros, solo piénsalo: en estos momentos Shura esta decepcionado de las mujeres

-Ohhh!!- exclamo Aioros -ahora entiendo

-Bueno- prosiguió Afrodita -al menos averiguaste que va a hacer mañana tu hermano

-Si, Milo y el escoltaran a Atena a una reunión

-con Milo, ah?

La tarde siguiente Atena y sus dos fieles caballeros iban a la reunión. Al llegar a un enorme edificio de oficinas el auto se detuvo -Ustedes esperen aquí- ordeno la diosa, que luego descendió del auto.

Los dos caballeros se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, finalmente Aioros rompió el silencio -¿Y como logro Milo convencerte de remplazarlo?

-En realidad fue Camus el que me pidió que lo hiciera

-¿En serio? Pues si fue así supongo que hubo una buena razón

-Si yo también lo pienso así, Camus no lo habría pedido de no tratarse de algo importante

Mientras tanto en la doceava casa

-Vaya, todavía no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado- decía Aioros

-Cuando se trata de juntar enamorados, no hay imposibles para Afrodita- dijo orgullosamente el caballero de pisis

-Pero a todo esto, ¿Cómo lo lograron?- preguntó Marín

-Bueno, primero averiguamos el restaurante favorito de Milo- explicó Afrodita

-Eso es sencillo: el restaurante italiano que esta en el centro, delicioso pero para entrar necesitas reservar como un año antes- intervino Marín

-Cierto, pero...- Afrodita sonrió maliciosamente al hablar –yo tengo mis métodos y conseguí la reservación.

-Luego fui con Camus y le dije que tenía la reservación para esta noche pero que nos sería imposible ir- continuó Aioria –y que si no quería llevar a Milo ahí

-Y como es obvio, el aceptó- terminó Marín

Los otros dos asintieron sonriendo

-Pero, ¿Cómo consiguieron que Shura ocupara el lugar de Milo?- preguntó Marín

-Bueno, le sugerimos a Camus que se lo pidiera a Shura y asunto arreglado

-Ahora todo tiene sentido

-Pues esa chica no sabe lo que dice- decía Aioros

-Pues no lo se- dijo Shura –tal vez tenga algo de razón

-Por supuesto que no, Shura debemos de aceptarlo, eres un buen partido: eres fiel, responsable, trabajas para una diosa y pues tienes buen cuerpo- Shura se sonrojó, Aioros al notarlo trato de corregir –es decir, estas en buena forma, todos los santos de Atena debemos de estarlo... para poder... protegerla

-Ah, claro- dijo Shura tratando de sonar normal

Luego se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio

Aioros pensaba en lo que había dicho, en verdad Shura es atractivo y también tiene un buen cuerpo pero ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando el en eso? Definitivamente el no debería de estar pensando en eso

Shura pensaba en lo que le había dicho Aioros, porque se lo había dicho. Ciertamente Aioros había sido su amor platónico hacía muchos años, pero luego pasaron muchas cosas, y Aioros murió y ese viejo amor había quedado olvidado pero por alguna razón estaba volviendo a resurgir

Atena llego a rompiendo el meditabundo silencio -¡Estupidos clientes! ¿creen que uno va a fiarles sin pedir nada a cambio?... ¿Qué esperan?- dijo al notar que los caballeros no se movían- ¡ya vámonos!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que cualquier cosa, reclamo, sugerencia, corrección o lo que sea se acepta, solo dejad un reviewer o avisarme vía Messenger, ¿va?


	3. La confianza perdida

Lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón por haber dejado esta historia abandonada por tanto tiempo, pero espero puedan perdonarme por ello y podría prometer actualizar pronto pero mejor no aseguro nada porque simplemente la tarea y el taller no me dan tiempo de escribir. Gracias por sus reviewers a Akane tsubame, luna Word y chamaco.

3. La confianza perdida

Por la noche, Shura no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Aioros. En su fría y seria mirada y como esta se iluminaba cuando sonreía, pero verle reír era un privilegio del que solo su hermano Aioria y Atena gozaban esporádicamente. Desde que había vuelto a la vida sonreía cada vez menos. Recordaba con nostalgia aquellos días en que ambos entrenaban para convertirse en caballeros, cuando pasaban juntos casi todos sus ratos libres, aquellos días en que Aioros sonría, y como después de un duro entrenamiento, con solo una mirada y una sola sonrisa el sagitariano lograba que olvidara todo su cansancio. Amaba a Aioros y nunca pudo decírselo, primero porque temía perder su amistad, perderlo para siempre, pero luego el cruel destino los había obligado a pelear, el había tenido que matarlo por orden del patriarca, sin duda la más grande prueba de lealtad: matar a aquel que amaba.

En las largas noches de insomnio se había recriminado por haberlo asesinado, si en realidad había sido un asesinato puesto que Aioros, por proteger a aquel bebé no había podido defenderse. Trataba de convencerse de que había hecho lo mejor, por Atena.

Shura sacudió la cabeza, eso era algo que había tratado de olvidar, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Aioros esta de nuevo entre ellos, ¿Acaso el destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad?

Con un salto se levantó de la cama. Se vistió rápidamente y corrió rumbo a la quinta casa

-¡Aioria! ¡Aioria!

El santo de leo marchó a la entrada de su templo envuelto solamente en una sábana -¿Quién es y que demonios quieres?

-Siento despertarte a esta hora- dijo el capricorniano con toda la diplomacia de que era capaz –Pero necesito hablar contigo acerca de Aioros

-¿De mi hermano?

n.n

-No es con ánimos de ofender pero simplemente no me agradan sus ideas- decía Shura –si, tal vez les funcionaron para atrapar a Camus pero esto es totalmente diferente

-¿Crees que ganarme el corazoncito de mi Camus fue fácil?- reclamaba Milo

-No, solo que tu nunca mataste a Camus que yo recuerde

Se hizo un gran silencio en la sala de la décima casa donde se encontraban reunidos Aioria, Shura, Milo y (no podía faltar) Afrodita. El motivo de tan singular reunión era el siguiente: Aioria le había sugerido a Shura invitar a salir a Aioros, ahora que había definido sus sentimientos hacia él pero Aioros había rechazado al caballero de capricornio.

Más tarde Aioria había hablado con su hermano:

FLASHBACK

-Es que ¿por qué te cierras a la posibilidad de ser feliz?

-Aioria, no me estoy negando a la felicidad, es solo que tú no entiendes

-¡no entiendo! Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es porque rechazaste la invitación de Shura

-porque...- Aioros bajó la cabeza y murmuró –él me traicionó

-¿por qué dices eso hermano?

-Yo lo amaba y creí que el también lo hacía pero luego... -un par de lágrimas atravesaron su pálido rostro –yo debía proteger a Athena, pensé que de entre todos los caballeros por lo menos el sí me escucharía pero fue el quien...

Aioria comprendió entonces los sentimientos de su hermano, lo abrazó

-Por eso no puedo volver a confiar en él- decía Aioros sollozando entre los brazos de su hermano

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del santuario algunos caballeros entrenaban

-Aioros, no te había visto entrenar así desde hace mucho –decía Saga

El caballero de Sagitario no respondió, trataba de concentrarse lo más posible en el entrenamiento, pero sobre todo trataba de no pensar en Shura

FLASHBACK

-Aioros... yo quería preguntarte algo

Él solo lo había mirado fríamente

-¿Te gustaría salir hoy conmigo? Podríamos ir al cine y luego tal vez tomar un café

Con la misma actitud fría solo se digno a contestar- no

Pero Shura no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente -¿Y que tal mañana o el viernes o no se que día puedas?

-No puedo, voy a estar ocupado- dijo Aioros y se fue dejando a Shura al borde de las lágrimas

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Despierta!- Kanon sacudió a Aioros obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos -¿Vienes o no?

-¿A dónde?

Kanon lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la camioneta donde Saga esperaba -Vamos al aeropuerto a recoger a los de bronce, Athena nos lo pidió mientras entrenábamos ¿recuerdas?

En realidad Aioros no recordaba en que momento la diosa había bajado al lugar donde entrenaban pero no dijo nada, siguió todo el camino en silencio, tratando de no pensar en Shura pero parecía que entre mas lo intentaba se acordaba de él más.

n.n

-Uno, dos, tres- contaba Saga -¿Qué no eran cinco?

-Aquí hay otro- decía Kanon que traía a Ikki agarrado de la oreja –lo encontré ligando con turistas francesas, ¿Me pregunto que diría Shaka si se enterara?

Ikki se soltó de Kanon y murmuro algo que nadie logro entender.

-Ahora solo falta Andrómeda, ¿Fénix donde dejaste a tu hermano?- pregunto Aioros

-Esta en Asgard- contesto Ikki

-¿En Asgard?- preguntaron los gemelos

-Si, esta pasando unos días con Mime- explicó Ikki –ya le avisó a Saori

Shiryu y Seiya miraron fríamente a Ikki, apenas el día anterior Hyoga y Shun habían terminado y el cisne estaba muy sensible al respecto

-Podemos irnos ya

n.n

-Hola, que haces aquí tan solo

-Aioros, hola. Estaba pensando

-¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás al bar?

-No tengo ánimos para salir

-Estás pensando en él

-Siempre

Un momento de silencio que ciertamente no era incómodo, había algún tipo de entendimiento entre ellos, una comunicación que no requería de palabras

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuál fue tu excusa para no ir?

-Yo nunca voy a esas cosas, cuando a uno le regalan una segunda vida empieza a valorar los momentos como este, donde no es necesario estar rodeado de bellas jóvenes o muchachos hermosos, consumiendo alcohol o tabaco. El simple hecho de estar con alguien a quien estimas mirando las estrellas es mejor que cualquier fiesta en la ciudad... ¿Pero que te sucede? ¿Por qué agachas la cabeza? ¿Estás llorando?

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos –lo siento, es que el también gustaba de mirar los atardeceres y la salida de las estrellas, abrazados en el jardín de la mansión. Perdona por llorar por algo tan tonto

Aioros se acercó a él, lo abrazó –No es algo tonto, para ti es algo importante

Se miraron a los ojos y guiados por una mágica atracción se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso

n.n

¿Les gusto? Por favor dejen reviewers, con su opinión y cualquier tipo de queja, comentario o lo que sea. Besitos.


	4. Nunca te des por vencido

Hola, después de una eternidad estoy de regreso y bueno gracias a todos los que han leído y antes de empezar a escribir permítanme tomar un pequeño espacio para contestar los reviewers que me han dejado y que son mi inspiración:

Luna-wood: me encanta que los dorados maltraten a Ikki!!!! No es divertido? Y bueno, todas tus preguntas se aclararán en este capítulo que espero que te guste.

Sahael: lo dejé ahí creyendo yo (muy ilusamente) que si se entendía con quien se besaba Aioros pero creo que no… pero esa pregunta será respondida en este capítulo, gracias por leer y espero que te guste

Chamaco: no se te hace bonita pareja Mime y Shun? Yo creo que se ven lindos!!!

4. Nunca te des por vencido.

-hacía ya mucho tiempo Shun y Mime tuvieron una breve pero muy intensa relación, que nunca se supo porque terminó. Como sabes, Shun empezó a salir con Hyoga y todo iba bien hasta que anteayer en la noche Mime llamó por teléfono a Shun, estuvieron hablando toda la noche y en la madrugada terminó con Hyoga y se fue a Asgard

-¿Ikki te contó todo eso?- preguntó Shura

-Sí- dijo Afrodita como si fuera cosa sencilla –con unas copas encima, el fénix te cuenta prácticamente todo lo que quieras, lamentablemente llegó Shaka y se lo llevó por lo que no pude obtener más información.

En esos momentos entró corriendo Milo -¡Shura! Adivina a quien acabo de ver en la casa de Acuario

-¿A Aioros?- dijo Shura

-Si, iba a acompañar a Hyoga al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas

-¡Ya te lo bajaron!- exclamó Aioria mientras entraba al doceavo templo

-El que vallan a algún lado juntos no quiere decir nada- dijo Afrodita

-Y el que se besen una noche solitaria después de mirar un atardecer

-¿QUÉ DICES?- exclamaron al unísono Shura y Afrodita

-Marín y yo los vimos, anoche regresamos porque Marín había olvidado su celular en casa de Aioros y ellos estaban sentados en las escaleras entre Acuario y Capricornio

El rostro de Shura perdió el color y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas –lo he perdido- murmuraba –lo he perdido para siempre.

-No, no lo has perdido, ¿si?- dijo firmemente Milo –si hay algo que no soporto es la gente que se rinde tan fácilmente. Un beso no significa nada, así que deja de llorar y mejor piensa que vas a hacer para conseguirlo, ¿ok?

n.n

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, el pueblo ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que vine.

-No es nada. Además es bueno dejar de entrenar por un rato. Tú sabes, no todo en esta vida es proteger a Atenea, pero no se lo digas a mi hermano, ¿quieres?

-No te preocupes, Aioros no lo escuchará de mí.

Pasaron frente a un pequeño y agradable café, decidieron entrar, comer algo y descansar un rato. Habían recorrido muchas tiendas y ya pasaba del mediodía. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa.

Mientras esperaban a que les trajeran lo que habían ordenado Hyoga trataba de ordenar los paquetes que llevaban.

-No me has dicho para que es todo esto.

-Bueno- el caballero del cisne miró hacia el cielo soñadoramente –no me he rendido aún.

-Ahora entiendo, vas a… -mirando los paquetes a su alrededor, Aioros meditó unos segundos –vas a construir algo para Shun

-Si, algo así. Todavía no tengo bien planeado lo que voy a hacer pero con trabajo arduo, mucha imaginación y todavía mas suerte haré algo que le muestre cuanto lo amo y cuanto lo necesito y que no me importa si tengo que pelear de nuevo contra los 7 dioses guerreros de Asgard, yo no voy a rendirme hasta tenerlo de regreso.

Aioros miraba fijamente a Hyoga, se veía decidido a jugarse el todo por el todo, además en su voz había una seguridad inmensa, como si el caballero de los hielos supiera que no había posibilidad de ser derrotado en esta difícil batalla, llamada amor.

-¿Acaso crees que estoy loco?- Aioros iba a decir algo pero el continuó –por la forma en la que me miras diría que si pero no importa, yo se que voy a lograrlo.

-Sabes, el oírte hablar así me hace preguntarme muchas cosas. ¿En realidad el amor pude superarlo todo? ¿Perdonarlo todo? Porque este chico te cambio, te abandonó para regresar con su ex, eso te hace pensar…

-¿Que el tiempo que estuvo conmigo no significó nada para él? ¿Qué todas sus palabras, besos y caricias con falsas? ¿Qué el no me ama y que su verdadero amor es Mime?

Aioros asintió y Hyoga prosiguió

-Yo me pregunte eso, no dejaba de preguntarme eso pero muy dentro de mi se que aunque en estos momentos está a su lado, en algún lugar, aunque sea muy profundo, de su corazón el me ama todavía y también me extraña. Porque todo lo que vivimos no pudo ser falso. Nadie puede besarte, acariciarte o mirarte de la forma en la que el lo hacía, si no te ama de verdad.

Aioros no dijo nada, ya que en esos momentos llegaba la mesera con su pedido

n.n

-Es… -decía Milo

-Bellísimo –concluyó Afrodita

-Si mi hermano no te perdona después de leer esto es que verdaderamente en un imbécil que no te merece.

-Por favor muchachos- decía Shura- no es para tanto

-Claro que si, pocas veces había escuchado algo tan hermoso- le dijo Afrodita

-Deberías ir a dárselo en este momento- le dijo Milo

-Pero salió con el cisne, ¿recuerdan?- replicó nerviosamente Shura

-pero ya están de regreso- intervino Aioria –puedo sentir su cosmos dentro del santuario

Y sin más excusas que dar, Shura fue arrojado fuera de la casa de Pisis con la carta que acaba de escribir para Aioros. Lentamente comenzó su descenso.

n.n

Hyoga y Aioros no pudieron mas, ya habían llegado a las cercanías de la casa de Libra cuando soltaron la carcajada. ¡La escena había sido tan embarazosa!

Habían ido a la casa de Virgo para buscar a Ikki, creían que el les podría ayudar a localizar a Shun, pero cuando entraron a dicho lugar se encontraron con algo que no esperaban encontrar: Ikki semidesnudo sentado sobre Shaka quien yacía en el piso y cuyas ropas estaban regadas en algún lugar del piso, cuando los vieron entrar se quedaron petrificados, sin decir o hacer nada.

Ellos habían salido corriendo del lugar intentando contener la risa hasta que no pudieron más.

-¡Todo el santuario va a saber esto!- dijo Aioros quien se había tirado al suelo para reír a gusto

De pronto el caballero del cisne dejó de reír. Aioros levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba

-Shura-

n.n

-¿Cómo que no se la diste?

-Lo siento, pero venía con el cisne y pues me apaniqué

-Esto es digno de aparecer en los periódicos- dijo Milo –Shura, el caballero de capricornio, el que se dice el más leal a Atenea, le tiene miedo a un mocoso de 15 años

-Milo, no lo molestes- Afrodita iba entrando a la décima casa –tú tardaste una semana en pedirle una cita a Camus.

-Bueno y que vas a hacer ahora- preguntó Aioria. Shura no dijo nada, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos -¿Shura?

-No se la voy a dar todavía. He estado tan enfocado en conseguir su amor que me he olvidado que antes tengo que conseguir su perdón

n.n

Hyoga caminaba hacia la casa de Acuario, ya era noche y la casa ya debía estar vacía. Seguramente Camus y Milo habrían salido y probablemente pasarían esa noche en Escorpio, iba escuchando una canción en su reproductor de CDS, esa canción, nunca le había puesto mucha atención pero ahora provocaba que unas tímidas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien?

Hyoga limpió rápidamente su rostro –Por supuesto que estoy bien.- Hyoga ya iba a irse cuando…

-Puedo pedirte un favor entonces, si no es mucha molestia

-Si, supongo yo que si

-Es acerca de Aioros

n.n

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviewers. Y nos vemos pronto.


	5. Carta a Asgard

Hola estoy tratando de recuperar el ritmo perdido y actualizar semanalmente, pero antes gracias por el reviewer a Arkaham: gracias por leer y por este capítulo dejaremos a Afrodita y Milo descansando y Shura e Hyoga se aplicarán, espero que te guste

5. Carta a Asgard

Era una pequeña cabaña pero tenía todo lo que se necesitaba incluyendo una pequeña sala de estar con chimenea para mantenerse calientitos. La ubicación de dicha cabaña solo era conocida por su amado Shun, por su hermano Ikki, por Sigfried (muy a pesar suyo le había tenido que decir por si Hilda lo necesita) y por el mismo. ¿Entonces como había llegado ese paquete hasta allí? Mime lo miraba con desconfianza, no tenía remitente y el chico que se lo entregó no sabía nada pero algo en su interior le decía que Shun no debía de verlo, rápidamente lo escondió en una mesa antes de que Shun entrara a la estancia.

-¿Quién llamó a la puerta?

-No era nadie- mintió Mime, solo era el viento

n.n

-Gracias por invitarme a desayunar

-No es nada- decía Aioros –yo siempre desayuno solo y pues como sabía que tu estarías solo en la casa Camus pues pensé que sería buena idea.

En esos momentos entraba Shura -Buen día, disculpen la molestia pero ¿podrían regalarme un poco de leche?

Aioros lo miró extrañado –Claro, esta en el refrigerador.

Shura se dirigía a buscarla cuando Hyoga dijo -¿Vas a desayunar?- el santo de capricornio asintió -¿Tu solo?- asintió otra vez -¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Digo, si no te molesta Aioros

Aioros accedió un poco molesto con Hyoga pero después de todo, el joven caballero no sabía nada o al menos eso creía él. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente siendo Hyoga quien llevaba la mayor parte de la conversación y tratando de que hablaran entre ellos pero Aioros parecía no tener mucho que decir y Shura estaba demasiado nervioso

-Debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a esa exposición que vimos ayer- dijo Aioros cuando ya terminaban

-Lo siento- dijo Hyoga –pero necesito buscar al chico que iba a entregarle el paquete a Shun, pero que tal si te acompaña Shura ¿o tienes algo que hacer?

n.n

-Bebé, ¿me amas?

Shun se acercó a él y lo besó –Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Y a Hyoga?

Shun no dijo nada

-¿Todavía piensas en él?

Shun asintió

–Lo sabía- dijo Mime con un suspiro- por eso no quería darte esto- sacó de un cajón el paquete y se lo dio a Shun –pero pensándolo mejor, no me gustaría que si la situación fuera a la inversa el limitara mi comunicación contigo

Shun abrió el paquete, adentro había un gatito, no era de peluche, su cuerpo era como el de una piñata –seguramente Hyoga lo hizo, puedo reconocer su estilo en el dibujo de los ojos y su manera de pintar, debió haberse tardado mucho en hacerlo, en hacerlo… para mí- Shun cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, Mime se acercó a él, lo abrazo, y luego le dio la carta que permanecía en el fondo de la caja

-¿No vas a leerla?

_En cualquier lugar, siempre esto pensando en ti con mi eterna obstinación._

_Mucho te extraño y tengo miedo de perderme y perder también mis promesas y mis sueños, no se que camino elegir._

_En estos momentos solo velo los extremos, todos es blanco o todo es negro, tu estás lejos y lleno de nostalgia espero el momento en que vayas a venir._

_¡Como te extraño! Y tengo miedo de perderme y perder también mis promesas y mis sueños, no se que camino elegir pero se que dirás que tome aquel que me lleve más lejos._

_Nunca supe decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto pienso en ti, tengo mucho que decirte pero no se cómo, porque he perdido la frescura con que idee mis planes la primera vez, he perdido la sorpresa con que descubría en la luna mi cabeza, si se fue pensando en ti, y hasta el gusto de ser un irresponsable, ojalá y que esta noche cuando menos me llegara tu reproche a donde estoy._

_Pero no estás._

_Y con la cabeza en tanto lados, pienso tanto en ti y me haces tanta falta y solamente quiero repetir ¡Como te extraño! Y como tengo miedo de perder tus pasos de extraviar en algún lado tus promesas y tus sueños ¿cuál será el mejor camino? Y al hacerme esta pregunta pienso en ti, y en el camino que te traiga de regreso._

Un par de lágrimas mojaron el blanco papel, al notarlo Mime abrazó aún mas fuerte a Shun quien se limpió rápidamente los ojos para luego abrazar él también a Mime hundiendo su rostro en su cabello tratando de no llorar más.

n.n

-Espero de todo corazón que regresen, hacían bonita pareja juntos ¿no crees?

Aioros asintió mientras continuaba revolviendo el café con su cuchara. Después de la exposición habían decidido detenerse para tomar un café

-Oye, si no te sientes a gusto estando conmigo

-no, no te preocupes

Siguieron unos minutos de incómodo silencio, hasta que Shura decidió que era momento de actuar

-Aioros, yo… bueno quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Pedirme perdón porque?

-Hace poco más de trece años yo… bueno tú sabes lo que hice y bueno, aunque el patriarca había dado la orden, yo no debía haber obedecido. No solo porque eras y aún sigues siendo mi amigo, sino también porque bueno, yo te quiero más que a cualquier amigo

-Shura, yo…

-toma –dijo dándole un papel –yo escribí esto para ti, no soy muy bueno hablando

Aioros tomó el papel y lo guardó –¿puedo leerlo después? Hay algo que quiero decirte

n.n

Bueno, este capítulo fue inspirado en la canción _Carta a Francia_ de Fernando Delgadillo, de hecho la carta que Hyoga manda a Shun esta basada en la letra de la anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y espero escribir pronto, ya solo queda una semana mas de exámenes por lo que espero actualizar pronto y también el fic de la mascota nueva de Shun, que espero este a mas tardar el sábado. Besitos y dejen reviewers por favor!!!


	6. Me gustas cuando callas

Gracias por sus comentarios a: Valsed, Anfitrite, Azka-Yuki-Kikyou, luna-wood, Sahel y Mariela. Espero que les guste el final!

6. Me gustas cuando callas.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, Mime no podía creer lo que sucedía -Shun- murmuró

-Lo siento Mime, lo que tuvimos fue maravilloso pero... ya terminó.

Entonces el guerrero de Asgard acercó su rostro al de Shun, lo miró detenidamente como memorizando cada detalle, luego muy despacio cerró el espacio entre sus labios besándolos largamente, probando ese dulce sabor por última vez.

Minutos más tarde Mime observaba la delicada figura del Santo de Andrómeda alejarse de la cabaña hasta desaparecer en el blanco horizonte.

* * *

Shura sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, las caricias de Aioros erizaban su pielél no pensaba quedarse atrás, así que comenzó a besar el cuello de aquel que le acariciaba 

Aioros ya había despojado a Shura de su camisa y los besos que el otro le propiciaba lo animaron a continuar, bajó sus manos a la entrepierna de Shura, este al sentir no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios, dejando libre por un instante el cuello de Aioros, quien aprovecho para empujar a Shura a la cama y quedar encima de él.

Entonces sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el pecho desnudo de Shura, trazando con su lengua cada detalle de su anatomía, besándolo, mordiéndolo, arrancándole leves gemidos, provocando que aquel bulto en su entrepierna aumentara su tamaño.

Shura, con sus dedos enredados en la cabellera de Aioros se sentía indefenso ante aquellas caricias y no pudo evitar que ágilmente se le despojara de sus pantalones y boxers, aunque en realidad no hubiera querido evitarlo.

La boca de Aioros terminaba de recorrer el bien formado abdomen de Shura y antes de continuar su recorrido se alejo un poco para contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Shura ¡Eres hermoso- le dijo -Aún más de lo que imaginaba

-Eres injusto conmigo¿sabes- le dijo Shura con una mirada maliciosa -No permites que yo te admire a ti

Sin necesidad de gran esfuerzo Aioros se despojó se sus ropas, para quedar en iguales condiciones, luego beso aquellos labios que demandaron su desnudes.

¿En que estaba- dijo con una lujuriosa sonrisa, para luego retomar su labor, marcando con su boca cada rincón del cuerpo del otro.

Shura gemía por el dulce trato que recibía pero empezaba a impacientarse porque había una parte de su anatomía que exigía atención y sin embargo era delicadamente ignorada por Aioros, cuando sintió que no podía resistirlo más, entre gemidos murmuró –Aioros, por favor- mientras sus manos guiaban la cabeza de Aioros hasta dicho lugar.

Esa demanda, o más bien súplica, fue inmediatamente atendida por Aioros quien introdujo en su boca el miembro excitado de Shura, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Shura llega al clímax y se derrama en la boca de Aioros quien traga su semilla hasta la última gota.

Pero el asunto no ha terminado, o al menos no para Aioros quien aprovechando el cansancio de su pareja aprovecha para rodarlo y dejarlo boca abajo, se pone encima de él y besa la punta de sus orejas, bajando lentamente por su cuello, mordiéndole, arrancando nuevos gemidos, llega hasta los glúteos del capricorniano, los lame, los muerde, y mientras lo hace introduce tímidamente un dedo entre ellos.

Shura emite un quejido ante tal intromisión pero Aioros se acerca a su oído y le murmura que se relaje, luego vuelve a besar su cuello mientras introduce un segundo y un tercer dedo, moviéndolos lentamente para hacerle el menor daño posible.

Cuando siente que su entrada se ha dilatado lo suficiente, le da un apasionado beso en los labios y posiciona su miembro en la entrada del otro, luego le dice al oído –solo voy a hacerlo si tu así lo deseas- Shura mira sus ojos y asiente, entonces lentamente Aioros se introduce en él.

Un grito surge de la garganta de Shura, el dolor es mas intenso de lo que esperaba y las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Aioros lo acaricia, trata de tranquilizarlo con pequeños besos en su espalda. Shura respira hondamente y le pide que continúe.

Entonces Aioros empieza a moverse en su interior lentamente, marcando un ritmo suave, delicado, mientras sus manos alcanzan el miembro de Shura y empiezan a masturbarle. El dolor es desplazado por un creciente placer y Shura empieza a mover sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo. Las embestidas de Aioros aumentan en velocidad y profundidad y una gran variedad de gemidos y gritos de placer inundan la casa de Sagitario.

Finalmente Aioros se derrama en el interior de Shura quien un poco después alcanza su segundo orgasmo. Lentamente Aioros se sale de Shura y se acuestan abrazados, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

Unos minutos después Shura había caído dormido. Aioros lo miró, era aún mas hermoso mientras dormía y él tenía la fortuna de observarlo. También estaba exhausto pero se tomo unos minutos para recordar como era que habían llegado a ese punto

FLASHBACK

-Aioros, yo… bueno quería pedirte perdón.

¿Pedirme perdón porque?

-Hace poco más de trece años yo… bueno tú sabes lo que hice y bueno, aunque el patriarca había dado la orden, yo no debía haber obedecido. No solo porque eras y aún sigues siendo mi amigo, sino también porque bueno, yo te quiero más que a cualquier amigo

-Shura, yo…

-toma –dijo dándole un papel –yo escribí esto para ti, no soy muy bueno hablando

Aioros tomó el papel y lo guardó –¿puedo leerlo después? Hay algo que quiero decirte

Shura lo miró desconcertado –Claro, léelo cuando quieras que es lo que querías decirme

-Bueno Shura yo quería decirte que... –su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, era ahora o nunca –Shura yo quería decirte que

¡Aioros, Shura! Que bueno es verlos muchachos- en esos momentos Hyoga había entrado al lugar agarrados de la mano

-Hay algo que quería decirte

Shura lo miró con un aire de frustración, pero Aioros amablemente dijo –Bueno, pues ya dime

¡Hyoga y yo hemos regresado- exclamó Shun apareciendo de la nada y abrazando al cisne por la espalda

Felicitaron a la reencontrada pareja que luego desapareció rumbo al santuario, parecían querer anunciar al mundo entero su reconciliación. Entonces quedaron nuevamente a solas.

-Estoy feliz por ellos- dijo tímidamente Shura

-Yo también- acordó Aioros- pero¿en qué estábamos?... Ah¡claro! Yo iba a decirte algo¿cierto?

Shura asintió, sentía que moría de impaciencia.

-Shura, me encantas, te amo desde siempre y me sentiría el caballero más feliz de la tierra si aceptaras ser mi pareja.

Shura lo miró atónito, feliz como no lo había sido antes en la vida ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

-Obvio pequeño y ahora dime ¿vas a ser mi novio, o no?

¡Por supuesto que si- había exclamado Shura mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aioros al recordarlo. Se levantó y tomo la nota que permanecía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Mientras la leía no podía dejar de sonreír y así perdido en la dulzura de aquellos versos cayó dormido a un lado de su nueva pareja.

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,_

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_Y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

_Cuando todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma_

_Emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía._

_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma_

_Y te pareces a la palabra melancolía._

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante._

_Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo._

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:_

_Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo._

_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio_

_Claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo._

_Eres como la noche, callada y constelada._

_Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo._

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente._

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto._

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

_Tomado de 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada de Pablo Neruda._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, ha sido mi primer lemon, así que porfa, porfa, dejen sus comentarios ya sea por aquí o vía Messenger

Grax por haber leído!

Nebyura.


End file.
